


代理家长

by orangegoose_toni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegoose_toni/pseuds/orangegoose_toni





	代理家长

国家德比日，每几周就要来一次的国骂集会。

塞尔吉奥呆滞地看着那块5:1的计分牌，他感觉好累，从3:1开始就不想再继续踢下去了，五比一和一百比一又有什么区别呢？  
塞尔吉奥用长钉球鞋大力踢着诺坎普的草皮。他喜欢比赛，打心底里热爱那种拼抢、碰撞和滑铲的畅快感，也不害怕输球，挫败能让他恢复和进步得更快。  
但塞尔吉奥极度厌恶国家德比，对他来说，这根本不像是一场比赛，而是一场选美明星秀，两边球队被媒体压力和极端球迷逼着去和对方拼命，只为了证明皇马和巴萨到底哪一个更胜一筹。塞尔吉奥不喜欢这样，他宁愿一个月内在皮斯胡安踢十场，也不愿意来一次国家德比。  
塞尔吉奥瞟了一眼替补席，洛佩特吉盯着计分牌的表情凝重，塞尔吉奥知道，他又要合作新教练了。他朝地上啐了一口，转身走向球员通道，主席要见他。

 

皇家马德里一队换教练了。塞尔吉奥走在空无一人的走廊里，脑袋里全是主席问他想要谁来执教时，那个不可捉摸的眼神，很多他想要共事的教练名字就在嘴边，但塞尔吉奥还是回答“不知道。”。  
塞尔吉奥很清楚自己早就没了年轻的本钱，状态也不是最佳，一步踏错，下一个走的就是自己。他不想成为第二个伊克尔，在马德里兢兢业业十六年，连一场纪念赛，甚至一个告别仪式都没有就哭着离开。

 

在客队更衣室，塞尔吉奥捏着手机发呆，他这一场状态一点也不好，至少他自己能认识到这一点，通常这种情况下他不会有机会坐着，他应当在受罚。在一个不会被队友注意到的角落里抽噎或者大声哭叫着接受教训，通红着眼睛保证自己绝对不会再犯重复的错误，然后被圈在一个怀抱里轻轻安慰。

但今天没有。

队友们早就坐大巴离开了，更衣室里静得发凉。

比赛结束后塞尔吉奥就直奔主席的观赛包厢，甚至没来得及冲澡或者换件衣服。他脱下那件湿透又风干的球衣，左肩开始突出地酸痛。塞尔吉奥又花了一小会才意识到，他的两位Daddy，一位今天有自己的比赛要踢，另一位则在享受南美海岸的热烈阳光，谁也不会有时间去关注独自呆在诺坎普客队更衣室的马德里小队长经历着什么烦恼。

塞尔吉奥还沉浸在莫名的呆滞状态中时，更衣室的门被推开了，不是清洁工人，完全在塞尔吉奥意料之外的，进来的是卡洛斯。

卡洛斯普约尔，巴塞罗那永远的狮王队长。  
塞尔吉奥人生中的第一根加泰阴茎。

塞尔吉奥站起来，礼貌地同他交换了一个贴面拥抱，颈侧擦过卡洛斯的长卷发，还是和以前一样的蓬松柔软。

“我应该在世界杯之后就给你打电话的。”卡洛斯先开口。他就坐在塞尔吉奥旁边，大腿挨着大腿。  
‘哈，世界杯…’塞尔吉奥盯着自己的脚尖，恨不得把头埋进膝盖里。他仍然感到非常抱歉，对安德烈，对杰拉德，对以前的老队友，对现在一起的小朋友们，还有对老队长耶罗。  
“我和伊克尔谈起过你，就今年你们在俄罗斯的时候，我们通过电话。”塞尔吉奥抬起头看向卡洛斯那双坚定温柔的棕色眼睛，“他为你的成长感到骄傲，我也是，塞吉。”卡洛斯揽过塞尔吉奥的肩膀，大哥哥一样的轻轻拍了拍他的右肩。  
“记得从前那场德比吗？你推了我的脸那次。”卡洛斯的声音里带着笑意，塞尔吉奥弱弱地点头，他记得那一整个月自己都在被媒体轰炸。“你不知道当时你有多气人，那时候我可从没想过你会像现在这样棒，成为世界最佳中后卫和双料队长。”  
塞尔吉奥不再盯着卡洛斯的眼睛，而是注视着那些深棕色的发卷，弯弯绕绕像一堆漩涡要给他吸到里头。塞尔吉奥看着，整个人渐渐放空，被疲倦和恍惚包裹，卡洛斯的话也都漂在空中变成白噪音。

然后他把脸埋了进去，像他过去的日子里经常做的那样，那些塞尔吉奥拉莫斯还没有成为头狼的日子。

那些绵羊一样的大卷里储存着很多气味，塞尔吉奥仔细地嗅着，卡洛斯也乐于享受来自敏感期的大男孩的依赖。塞尔吉奥闭着眼睛，把脑袋全部的重量交给卡洛斯的肩膀，他闻到了混着青草的清新冷空气味，快要散尽的香水味，一款新洗发水味，还有卷发本身的味道。  
卡洛斯环着他的肩膀，像抱着一只棕色的小熊，“Sese没有让你们失望吗？”塞尔吉奥发问的语气里带着哭腔，他抬起头，圆睁着的焦糖色瞳子里泌出了泪，给整个眼眶都染成粉红色。  
“Sese已经向所有人证明了自己。”卡洛斯给他擦了擦眼角。他一直看好这个孩子，果断，勇敢，漂亮，像个真正的斗牛士，尽管有时看起来还是没长大，却是难得的尤物。  
塞尔吉奥还不太习惯这样柔软的气氛，稍被安抚下来的男孩甚至已经开始渴望一场激烈的拍打。

 

卡洛斯放任男孩用丰润漂亮的嘴唇去拱自己的头发，而塞尔吉奥像是受了鼓励，大着胆子跨坐在卡洛斯的大腿上，宽松的球裤被挽着蹭着堆在大腿根部，露出太妃糖一样的棕色皮肤和上面充满童趣的涂鸦。  
卡洛斯得承认，他跑来客队更衣室的目的绝不仅仅是和现役皇家马德里队长来一场亲切友好的会面。从年初开始，他就意识到塞尔吉奥已经彻底熟透了，相比于他第一次尝到这个男孩时的青涩多汁，又野得会把人划伤，现在就是夏末甜软的桃子。他用指腹蹭着塞尔吉奥后颈上光滑的皮肤，男孩用眼睛瞟他的样子稠丽得让人发狂。

塞尔吉奥解着卡洛斯的衬衫扣子，把热切的鼻息呼在那些紧致的胸腹肌肉上。他还在继续向下，从卡洛斯的膝上滑下来，手指搭上皮带搭扣。塞尔吉奥用鼻子拱了拱已经半硬的阴茎，用虎牙在前端轻咬，留下深色的水印。他乖巧地半跪在腿间，慢吞吞地褪下最后一层布料，塞尔吉奥撅着嘴在龟头上印下一个吻，仿佛是个虔诚的阴茎崇拜者。  
卡洛斯揉着塞尔吉奥深棕色的短发，赛前打好的发胶大部分都化开了，柔软的触感在指缝间滑动。塞尔吉奥放松着下颌，舌尖从冠状沟舔到马眼，又在凹陷处勾着打转，塞尔吉奥吸了吸鼻子，又把嘴唇舔湿，偏着头，费力地把整根阴茎含进去，让顶端直直的戳在喉咙口。口腔自然做出吞咽的动作，像是轻微的吮吸，舌尖在狭小的空间里灵巧地活动，温厚绵软的舌头舔弄着茎身。  
卡洛斯攥紧了男孩的头发，下意识的又把阴茎向喉咙里顶，塞尔吉奥有些吃痛，但快感多过疼痛，他的鼻息逐渐加重，全数呼在卡洛斯的下腹。卡洛斯盯着男孩垂下来的睫毛，左手抚上他耳后的皮肤，手上加重了力道，揉搓着直到耳廓变得滚烫而通红。塞尔吉奥吞吐的速度开始加快，毛绒的胡子蹭过卡洛斯的大腿，耳尖的红色一点点染到脸颊上，过度热辣的气氛在他鼻尖挂上一小滴汗，塞尔吉奥觉得是时候了，他抬起头，向卡洛斯笑着眨眨眼睛，然后又重复了开头那一套动作，只是舔的更加轻柔和湿润，最后郑重地在龟头上又印下一个吻以结束仪式。卡洛斯就着这个姿势直直射在男孩脸上，靠在柜门上平复着呼吸。

妈的，卡洛斯想，这是整个2018最好的一次口活。

塞尔吉奥慢慢站起来，活动着膝盖和轻微酸痛的后背，伸长着舌头去舔鼻尖开始变凉的精液。塞尔吉奥打开自己的背包，里面有一个隐蔽的隔层，装满了各种套子和润滑液，种类丰富，口味齐全。有正常人的尺码，也有杰拉德那种“茉莉花茶”适用的超级加大码，有卢卡喜欢的朴实原味，也有克里斯那个风骚葡萄牙人钟爱的草莓味。塞尔吉奥看着那个粉红色包装愣了一会，或许他回头可以把屯的那些奇怪的草莓套子都丢掉了。

塞尔吉奥用牙齿咬着撕开包装，边走边跳着脱下球裤和已经半湿的内裤，阴茎硬着抵在小腹上，大腿上彩色的涂鸦在一层薄汗底下发亮。塞尔吉奥分开大腿，在卡洛斯腿上给自己找了个舒服的位置，那根刚发泄过的阴茎现在又是半硬，很容易就给它戴上了套子。塞尔吉奥打开润滑液，手指探到身后给自己扩张，用脸颊蹭着卡洛斯的肩窝，牙齿在颈侧轻轻啃咬。

“sese，”卡洛斯的声音听起来有点发抖，“你真的清楚你现在正在做什么吗。”他不想男孩从性爱的快乐里头醒来之后发现干了不该干的人。  
塞尔吉奥小声哼哼着，“当然了…普约尔老师。”然后又给自己填了一根手指。

卡洛斯有些无奈，可没人告诉他，他的任务里还包含这些。他拧着男孩大腿里侧的软肉，看着塞尔吉奥扭动着想要逃开却又双腿无力的样子。行吧，倒也不亏。

塞尔吉奥给自己加到三根指头，手指进进出出发出滑腻的水声，入口的环状肌肉已经彻底放松下来，温热柔软的肠道吮吸着手指，亟需被更充实地填满。塞尔吉奥额头上挂了一层晶亮的汗，他用手扶着卡洛斯的肩膀，把大腿打得更开慢慢向下坐，让阴茎顶开臀缝，几次试着在入口戳弄，只吃进去一小截就吐出来，塞尔吉奥还在放松自己。

卡洛斯扶着塞尔吉奥的腰，手指揉捏那些富有弹性的腰肌，酸麻感惹得男孩止不住地战栗，他拖着塞尔吉奥的腰向下，感受阴茎拓开紧致火热的肠道，又被细滑的软肉箍着。当龟头蹭过内壁的敏感点，塞尔吉奥的大腿狠狠地抖了一下，卡洛斯笑着又来了一次，变着角度更用力地戳刺那个敏感的小凸起，塞尔吉奥的嘴大张着喘息，挺直着脖子像是无声的尖叫。卡洛斯一边控制着男孩的腰一边磨蹭着变换插入的角度，塞尔吉奥被操的眼神涣散，嘴唇润的发亮，发出几声短促的尖叫后呜咽着达到高潮。卡洛斯忍着男孩高潮时绞尽的肠道没有射出来，他揉了揉塞尔吉奥埋在他肩窝喘息的毛脑袋，拍打着他汗湿的屁股，还处在不应期的塞尔吉奥颤抖着发出小动物一样哀叫的声音。

“夹紧了。”卡洛斯的声音低沉而嘶哑。

卡洛斯就着插入的姿势把塞尔吉奥抱起来，男孩的腿缠着他的腰，像个真正的熊仔挂在母亲身上。卡洛斯把他放在更衣室中间那一堆还没被保洁收走的衣服上，尽管有点脏，但也好过窄小的座椅，他不希望塞尔吉奥因为别扭的姿势磕坏膝盖。

塞尔吉奥的大腿缠在卡洛斯的腰上，肌肉随着随着每一下挺动而颤抖，他的膝盖握在卡洛斯手里，那块圆润精巧的骨头抵在手心上，随着无意识的挣动隔着薄薄一层皮肉磨蹭着卡洛斯的掌心。卡洛斯拇指指甲在膝窝里划着，这是塞尔吉奥几处鲜为人知的敏感带之一，是只有国家队内部才知道的秘密花园。塞尔吉奥禁不住呻吟出声，小腿肌肉在麻痒和畅快的感觉里抽搐。卡洛斯慢慢抽出阴茎，又猛然顶进最深处，随着每一次抽送带出一小截玫瑰粉色的肠肉。

塞尔吉奥弓着背，挣扎着踢腿想要逃开，但依然是被钉在原地，躺在队友们的球衣上张着大腿被干。塞尔吉奥咬着左手中指的第二个指节，这能帮他暂时保持清醒，而不是因为性爱丢掉脑子，他攥着身下的布料以承受捅得过深的阴茎。塞尔吉奥瞟了一眼，是九号，法国人的衣服，现在他有了一种卡里姆就站在旁边看着自己的感觉，塞尔吉奥知道这一堆衣服的主人里有很多都跟他打过炮，卢卡、托尼、马尔科，还有那个羞涩的威尔士人，他禁不住去想自己正在被盯着看，这无疑是极大的刺激，仿佛塞尔吉奥眼前已经出现了队友们的幻影。

塞尔吉奥急促的喘息着，在无声的尖叫中达到高潮，卡洛斯也在男孩绞紧的甬道里释放。卡洛斯的长卷发垂在塞尔吉奥的胸膛上，柔软的触感暖暖的，卡洛斯低头亲了亲塞尔吉奥的额头，塞尔吉奥呲着牙露出满足的傻笑。

 

卡洛斯和塞尔吉奥一起在更衣室洗了澡，聊了国家队的事和这场不如意的国家德比，他很高兴看到男孩又恢复了平静而且充满活力。

他们一起从球员通道出口出来，记者早就走光了，街上只剩几个醉汉还在大嚎着巴塞罗那队歌。卡洛斯给男孩叫了出租，他们彼此都明白，今天的事今天就结束了，塞尔吉奥给了他一个大大的拥抱，如果不是卡洛斯警告地踩了男孩的脚，塞尔吉奥肯定会给他举起来，男孩顺带又把脑袋扑进那团卷发，塞尔吉奥很高兴现在他们闻起来一样了。男孩咧着嘴笑着说了再见，他得赶最早的一班机飞回马德里。

卡洛斯目送出租车离开，他在原地站了一会，又折回诺坎普的停车场。对卡洛斯而言，这是神奇的一夜，他在接到老友电话的时候没有料到自己随便应下的“任务”是这么性感迷人。 卡洛斯很快活，他一点也不后悔给小男孩做这一整晚的代理家长。


End file.
